07 Września 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5122 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5122); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5123 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5123); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010 ; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Mecz rugby, odc. 34 (The rugby match, ep. 34); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek idzie do pracy, odc. 58 (Horrid Henry Gets a Job); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Laboratorium europejskie - odc.1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców, Zdobywcy lądu cz. 2 (Life In The Undergrowth 1/5) 26'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1524; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1913 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2010; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5124 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5124); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5125 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5125); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1525; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1914 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2011; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Szalona przejaźdżka Ruperta, odc. 1 (Rupert's Wild Scooter Ride); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Bunio i Kimba - Kocham truskawki, odc. 3 (I love strawberries); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Wściekłe psy (Reservoir Dogs) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Quentin Tarantino; wyk.:Harvey Keitel, Tim Roth, Michael Madsen, Steve Buscemi; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:05 Droga do Euro 2012; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Bracia i siostry - odc. 2 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 2, An Act Of Will); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Notacje - Bogdan Paprocki. Trzy razy serce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:10 Boża podszewka - odc. 2/15; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Dziesięć lat mniej (Ten Years Younger) 43'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:James Bates; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Radio Romans - odc. 4/32 - Replika; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 1/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.2 Odzyskana miłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1768; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Kret. Twarda sztuka. (Super Mole) - txt.str.777 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (32); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 449 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 752; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 2/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/LXII; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 24; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Bulionerzy odc.49 - Sylwester; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 450 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Barwy życia - odc. 1 "Przemoc"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 M jak miłość - odc. 753; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Wplątani w porno (Operation X - Tricked Into Porn); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Z odzysku 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sławomir Fabicki; wyk.:Antoni Pawlicki, Natalia Wdowina, Jacek Braciak, Dmytro Melnychuk, Michał Filipiak, Wojciech Zieliński, Jerzy Trela, Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 07 zgłoś się - odc. 10/21 - Grobowiec rodziny von Rausch; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Wiedźmin - odc. 1/13 Dzieciństwo; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; reż.:Marek Brodzki; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Anna Dymna, Ewa Wiśniewska, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Chyra, Maciej Kozłowski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Michał Milowicz, Dorota Kamińska, Henryk Talar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 3 historie o kropeczkach 48'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:09 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:01 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:04 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:26 Pogoda; STEREO 17:27 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:30 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:35 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:28 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:37 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO 18:43 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:01 Złota setka dokumentu - Warszawa do wzięcia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:54 Pogoda; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia; STEREO, 16:9 23:51 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia; STEREO, 16:9 00:46 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia; STEREO, 16:9 00:54 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia; STEREO, 16:9 02:02 Jej sukces - Odc. 6 - Czirliderki; cykl reportaży; STEREO 02:07 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:52 Prywatne śledztwa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:33 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Dzika Polska - Dookoła sokoła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Ben Hur: Opowieść o Chrystusie - film animowany, USA 2003 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (16, 17) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (15, 16) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (183) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (158) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie (6, 7) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (184) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (61) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Megahit: Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny 22.00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki: News 22.15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (144, 145) - serial kryminalny 00.15 Zemsta kobiety w średnim wieku - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 02.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (114) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Hela w opałach (9, 10) - serial komediowy 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (115) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Usta, usta 2 (1/13) - serial komediowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23.30 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 00.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.25 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.40 Telesklep 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Nie z tego świata (1/22) - serial fantasy 04.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:55 VIP - program kulturalny 5:15 Lalola - odc. 98, Argentyna 2007 6:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 4, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 6, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 5, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 15, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 16, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 187, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 6, USA 2007. 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 5, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 7, Meksyk 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 4, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 3, USA, Kanada 2006 22:00 Król smoków - komedia, Hongkong 1982 00:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 4, USA, Kanada 2006 1:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 VIP - program kulturalny 3:30 Supergrass - Live in Belgium - koncert 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:30 Weronika Mars Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 6:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 733 6:50 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 7:50 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 8:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 9 9:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 7 10:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 8 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:35 Marina Odcinek: 13 14:35 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 10 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 129 Sezon: 9 16:05 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 17:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 9 17:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 10 18:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 19:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 10 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 130 Sezon: 9 20:05 Brudny Harry 22:10 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 6 22:50 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 23:25 Wojownicy 1:20 Arkana magii 3:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Pierwsza Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - baw się razem z nami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.6; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 1; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:00 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 2/3 - Gra; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1515; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 225; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (3); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 67 - Nepal; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Szansa na Sukces - Golec uOrkiestra; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Filmówka - Poszukiwanie miejsca - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1515; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Proszę słonia odc.3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 37 - Zlecenie; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Na żywo 21:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 25 - Bunkier; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 26 - Nauczycielka; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 1/18* - Powrót z wakacji; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Gala piosenki - odc.3; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia - odc 3 - Wycieczka za miasto; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1515; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Opinie 03:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 1/14* - Praca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zacisze gwiazd - (70) Ryszard Makowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Moje lalki; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 526 9:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 6 10:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 6 11:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 6 12:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 12:30 Bibi czarodziejka 14:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 527 15:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 7 16:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 7 17:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 7 18:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 65 18:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 7 19:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 7 19:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 16 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 15 20:30 Strach się bać! Odcinek: 2 21:00 Egzekutorzy Odcinek: 21:30 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 2 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 78 23:00 Jerry Springer Show Odcinek: 57 0:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 77 0:30 Dziewczyny na ekran Odcinek: 1 1:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 30 1:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:59 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 55 7:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 132 8:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1133 8:45 Samo życie Odcinek: 1469 9:30 Rusz głową 10:15 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 58 11:15 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 132 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 273 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 22 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 129 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 248 15:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 10 15:30 Ewa gotuje 16:00 Adam i Ewa Odcinek: 59 16:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 133 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka Odcinek: 274 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 176 Sezon: 4 19:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 56 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1134 21:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1470 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 249 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 130 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 138 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 23 0:30 Drogówka Odcinek: 274 1:00 Samo życie Odcinek: 1470 1:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 56 2:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 176 Sezon: 4 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1134 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 130 4:30 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 502 5:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 250 Tele 5 6:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 121 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Moje trzy siostry Odcinek: 122 13:00 Mroczne niebo Odcinek: 1 14:00 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 3 15:05 Siła miłości 16:50 Lub czasopisma 17:05 Na ratunek Odcinek: 5 17:30 Kibice Odcinek: 5 18:00 Gorączka w mieście Odcinek: 4 19:00 Mroczne niebo Odcinek: 2 20:00 Miasto tajemnic 21:55 Porachunki Odcinek: 5 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Do diabła z kryminałem Odcinek: 27 Sezon: 2 0:15 Namiętne igraszki 1:45 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 6:30 Magiczne igraszki Odcinek: 13 6:50 Generał Daimos Odcinek: 39 7:15 Prawo do narodzin Odcinek: 177 7:45 Top shop 19:00 Czarna Perła Odcinek: 167 19:50 Strumień namiętności Odcinek: 76 20:45 Dzieci ulicy 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Porno filmy 23:20 Mocna ekstaza 23:30 Sex TV 23:40 Porno TV 23:50 Zaniedbywane 0:10 Porno TV 0:20 Reflex 0:30 Sex TV 0:45 Porno TV 1:00 Seks show 1:15 Pornoteka 1:20 Zaniedbywane 1:25 Kraina rozkoszy 1:50 Seks show 2:00 Kraina rozkoszy 4:30 Flirt na żywo 4:45 Igraszki 5:00 Nocne figle 5:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:05 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 1/8 - Niespodziewana wizyta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Dyrektorzy - odc. 6/6 - Ryzykant; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Dalajlama; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Drzewa i ludzie. Wspomnienia Bohdana Korzeniewskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kino Mistrzów - Pijany anioł (Drunken Angel) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1948); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Takashi Shimura, Toshiro Mifune, Reisaburo Yamamoto, Michiyo Kogure; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Amadeusz (Amadeus) 153'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Tom Hulce, Murray Abraham, Elizabeth Berridge, Simon Callow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Polski film dokumentalny - Żywot Michała; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Niech pomszczę choć jedno z mych oczu (Avenge But One of My Two Eyes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Izrael (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Kino Mistrzów - Rashomon (Rashomon) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Japonia (1950); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Toshiro Mifune, Masayuki Mori, Machiko Kyo, Takashi Shimura, Minoru Chiaki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Klasyczny początek nocy - Artur Rubinstein - Koncert fortepianowy a - moll op. 16 Edwarda Griega (Artur Rubinstein - Piano Concerto in A minor, op. 16 - Edward Grieg) kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Siostry Bronte (Les Soeurs Bronte) 114'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1979); reż.:Andre Techine; wyk.:Isabelle Huppert, Isabelle Adjani, Roland Barthes, Adrian Brine; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Kawałki Mózgu - Fred Frith & Joey Baron; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Skrzypce (El Violin) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Meksyk (2005); reż.:Francisco Vargas; wyk.:Ángel Tavira, Gerardo Taracena, Dagoberto Gama, Mario Garibaldi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Strefa sztuki - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 63 Acuarela cz. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Lato z mistrzem - Rozmowy istotne - Dalajlama; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 07.09.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Edward Dębicki. Edziu był zawsze muzykiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Notacje - Władysław Zachariasiewicz. Sowieci robili co chcieli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Bez komentarza - 65. rocznica wybuchu wojny - Wieluń; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 U siebie - Cyganie na śląskich drogach; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 23; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Tajemnice Bieszczad: Bieszczady za zamkniętymi drzwiami; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Akcje Specjalnego Znaczenia - Wieluń - Polska Guernika; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Jestem synem ludobójcy (Jestem synem ludobójcy) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Polska (2008); reż.:Mariusz Olbrychowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Powrót Majora; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Droga na Wawel; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Syn Głogowskiego Rabina; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Sprawiedliwi - Nasi sąsiedzi; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Tropiciel tajnych broni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Tajna historia ZSRR - Zadanie specjalne; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 24 (ost.); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 13; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Tajemnice Bieszczad: W poszukiwaniu źródeł Sanu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Errata do biografii - Zbigniew Herbert 25'; reż.:Krzysztof Tchórzewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Bez komentarza - Obronić swoje Westerplatte 1987; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 U siebie - Potomkowie Noego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Kontrowersje - Westerplatte - historia prawdziwa?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Tajemnica Westerplatte; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Kontrowersje - Westerplatte - historia prawdziwa?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Był taki dzień - 7 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Ballada o domu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Ten, który zestrzelił Boeinga; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Muzeum XX wieku - odc. 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Cafe fin de siecle; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Panama czyli kanał; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Notacje - Adolf Juzwenko. Za nic dają 10 lat; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Notacje - ks. Jerzy Bryła. Moja przyjaźń z Karolem Wojtyłą; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 07.09.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Londyńczycy (I) - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Szatan z siódmej klasy; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Każde dotknięcie zostawia ślad. Alina Szapocznikow; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Krótka histeria czasu 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Dominik Matwiejczyk; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Kamila Baar, Lucyna Piwowarska-Dmitrow, Małgorzata Foremniak, Krzysztof Zych, Marek Probosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona (Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Doceniałam każdy przeżyty dzień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dziewczyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - 1/2 F: Niemcy - Hiszpania (1/2 F: Niemcy - Hiszpania) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2010); STEREO 17:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin-Preludia; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Blondynka - odc. 10/13 - Życie to maraton; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (52) - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - W. A. Mozart - Koncert fortepianowy C-dur KV 467 cz.II - Andante; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Cześć Tereska 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Violetta Arlak, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Elżbieta Kijowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Czarodziejski flet - Uwertura; film animowany; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Glina - odc. 23/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 VW Scirocco Cup - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Rosja - Nowa Zelandia; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 I Liga piłki nożnej - Piast Gliwice - Pogoń Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 11:55 TELEZAKUPY 12:30 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Żużel - Unibax Toruń - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (36); STEREO, 16:9 16:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - MŚ Turcja 2010 - Litwa - Chiny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Australia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Piłka nożna - eliminacje EURO 2012: Niemcy - Azerbejdżan; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Barum; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polskie niespodzianki na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 07.15 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Film fabularny 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Informator miejski 16.10 Miasto rozrywki 16.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.00 Ekofan 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Miasto rozrywki 18.30 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 21.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS nSport 9:00 Serwis 9:05 Poniedziałkowy program piłkarski 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Sylwetka 11:30 Prosto z kadry 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 12:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Ajax Amsterdam - Dynamo Kijów 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Sylwetka 15:30 Prosto z kadry 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Poniedziałkowy program piłkarski 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Mój sport, moje życie 20:00 Studio piłkarskie do meczu: Polska - Australia 20:30 Med Cup Trophy w Murcji 21:00 Serwis 21:10 Przesłuchanie 21:30 Mobil 1 Grid 22:00 Serwis 22:10 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 22:30 Studio piłkarskie po meczu: Polska - Australia 23:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 0:00 n Wieczór 1:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 5:00 U.S. Open w Nowym Jorku 7:00 U.S. Open w Nowym Jorku 8:30 Gem, set i Mats 9:00 U.S. Open w Nowym Jorku 12:15 Gem, set i Mats 12:45 World Series by Renault w Hockenheim 13:15 FIA WTCC 13:45 Shanghai Masters 16:45 Vuelta a España 17:45 U.S. Open w Nowym Jorku 19:00 Euro 2012 Flash 19:10 U.S. Open w Nowym Jorku 1:00 U.S. Open w Nowym Jorku 3:00 U.S. Open w Nowym Jorku Kino Polska 5:30 Dom Odcinek: 17 7:00 Pies, kot i... Odcinek: 5 7:10 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka Odcinek: 15 7:20 Pomysłowy wnuczek Odcinek: 4 7:30 Fortele Jonatana Koota Odcinek: 4 7:55 Detektywi na wakacjach Odcinek: 5 8:40 Polonia Restituta Odcinek: 1 9:40 Wrony 10:55 Czy Lucyna to dziewczyna? 12:25 Pamiętnik pani Hanki 14:20 Akademia pana Kleksa Odcinek: 1 15:50 Doktor Murek Odcinek: 1 17:00 Kochajmy Straszydła Odcinek: 2 17:10 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka Odcinek: 7 17:20 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka Odcinek: 8 17:30 Pomysłowy wnuczek Odcinek: 5 17:40 Fortele Jonatana Koota Odcinek: 5 18:00 Siedem życzeń Odcinek: 1 18:55 Na kłopoty Bednarski Odcinek: 4 20:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 5 20:25 Akademia pana Kleksa Odcinek: 1 22:10 Epitafium dla Barbary Radziwiłłówny 23:55 Solidarność, Solidarność... 0:00 Solidarność, Solidarność... 0:10 Solidarność, Solidarność... 0:20 Solidarność, Solidarność... 0:30 Solidarność, Solidarność... 0:35 Solidarność, Solidarność... 0:45 Solidarność, Solidarność... 0:50 Solidarność, Solidarność... 1:00 Solidarność, Solidarność... 1:10 Solidarność, Solidarność... 1:15 Solidarność, Solidarność... 1:20 Solidarność, Solidarność... 1:30 Solidarność, Solidarność... 1:50 Warzywniak 2:15 Oaza 2:45 Pauza 2:55 Sonata księżycowa 3:00 Skok w bok 3:05 Autoportret 3:08 Dziękuję za palenie 3:10 American dream 3:15 Epizod 3:25 Auge 3:35 Portret ze świątkiem w tle 4:05 Klinika 4:40 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2010 roku